1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to wireless communication systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method and system for transferring data over a limited rate wireless communication protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices used to form a wireless personal area network (WPAN) often have limited power sources and signaling infrastructure. These design limitations present significant challenges in terms of data transfer capabilities and power consumption during operation for extended periods of time. Consequently, various protocols have been developed to implement WPANs using small, power-efficient, inexpensive communication devices. For example, IEEE Standard 802.15.4 is a standard which specifies the physical layer and medium access control for low-data-rate, low-power wireless personal area networks in which very low cost wireless communications to nearby devices are provided with little to no underlying infrastructure and limited power consumption. While the 802.15.4 standard provides an excellent wireless transport mechanism for low rate data, control, monitoring and non real time audio applications, the data rate is not sufficient to support burst data and real time audio. In particular, the 802.15.4 standard currently provides for instantaneous, over-the-air data rate of up to 250 kbps, resulting in an effective data rate slightly greater than 100 kbps for point-to-point connections. This effective data rate decreases rapidly as multiple nodes are added to an 802.15.4 based network, such as that specified by the ZigBee Standard. While the 802.15.4 standard does provide for multiple channels, the simultaneous use of these channels would require employing multiple transceivers to increase the effective data rate and would therefore be cost prohibitive. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and methodology for efficiently transferring data in connection with a wireless communication system and protocol which overcomes the problems in the art, such as outlined above. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional processes and technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.